custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa
Toa are a biomechanical race created by the Great Beings to protect the Matoran species. Biographical Information Toa are created if Matoran absorb a large amount of power, usually from a , though a number of other possibilities exist. Each Toa has control over a certain Elemental Power, the most common being Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Stone, and Ice, though others are known to exist. Toa possessing legendary elements are a rarity, as misuse of their power could lead to the destruction of one of the universe's fundamental forces. Most Toa also wear Great Kanohi masks. Every Toa has a fixed destiny that they are intended to fulfill, though it is not a given that they will succeed in doing so. If the Toa does succeed, they may choose to undergo a transformation into Turaga. The process involves locking their Toa power inside a Toa Stone, which can then be taken by a destined Matoran. Most Toa work in Toa teams, which are traditionally comprised of six members, most Matoran believe that a team of seven can cause destruction to the universe. However, there are a number of groups that disregard this rule. Known Toa KMES *Pyrex *Kopak *Kopek *Kero *Jav *Yeq Toa Mystrya of Skirma Nui *Skeletrok *Viciu *Ironui *Cranta *Gallale *Philadell Toa Iarn *Halok *Lome (Formerly) *Ihu (Unofficial) *Gelik *Karael Toa Krano *Frucas *Miran *Covoc *Kuro *Kurek Toa Tera *Toa Telrak *Toa Jatax *Toa Menax *Toa Yaltraz *Toa Gerjak *Toa Zalt *Toa Vessen Toa Mata/Nuva *Tahu *Gali *Lewa *Pohatu *Onua *Kopaka *Notha *Voriki Toa Sitrius *Eritko *Sanya *Tangle *Krakua *Fentra *Busta *Drah *Gust Toa Olmak *Saaru *Veylik *Shika *Athleu *Cien *Iro Vela Nui Toa *Toa Nikilia *Toa Neton *Toa Tanua *Toa Bogario *Toa Kualies *Toa Porata *Terihax *Nexiax *Dayiax *Kuakiax *Herilax *Jeriax *Reniax *Jovana *Toa Hanua *Toa Ignia *Toa Artis *Toa Kria *Toa Niatie *Toa Keria *Toa Fera *Toa Himua *Toa Halia *Toa Joha *Toa Bomaha *Parua Toa Inkari *Leader, Toa matrax (formerly) *Stratigist, Pakri *New leader, Metrem *Inturi *Rest unknown and deceased Potoka Nui/Toa Potoka *Turaga Otuka (formerly) *Toa Terik *Others Toa Rubix *Zekan *Karan *Doken *Karda *Gaigan *Gamma *Krinak *Kawahi Toa Hagah The Toa Hagah were several teams of Toa who were employed by the Brotherhood of Makuta to act as bodyguards for a number of Makuta. Below are the known teams and members: *Orriki's Team **Krataka **Krexp **Vreck **Kaiza Toa Protectorate *Ganon *Ikarki (Deceased) *Skanix (Deceased) *Nalok (Deceased) *Onuix (Deceased) *Procks (Deceased) Toa Avohkii *Reyru *Iymouvu *Kuhrii *Tewku *Lhitau *Lekama *Zalliaru *Tritau (honorary) Toa Akyna/Toa Kynika *Atast *Nadhoku *Ahsia *Dekea *Kadyx *Haddisi *Kamahn *Taatoh (formerly) Toa Wahrua/Toa Labyrinthika *Moratu *Shahli *Kanu *Rikacha *Favik *Unavak Toa Noma *Alum - Leader (Deceased) *Katon - Current leader *Dais - Deceased *Iruni - Deceased *Tuyet *Watak - Deceased *Torag Toa Spartan *Toa Axoras *Toa Ralord *Toa Zataka *Master Theif Gigas Magna Storyline *Shayla *Fairon *Rantu *Flamu Makuta Airganoth's Sandon Fiero Gani Hanaia Andayka Nightwish Raptor Cypher Stomper Defilak(Deceased) Takanuva Toa Nenyek/Ayre Ardros Bedura Motran Phalanx Potek Arra Toa Barmega *Mutra Vakama *NewMetru Nokama *NewMetru Onewa *Hagox Non-Team Toa These Toa do not belong to any established team at the present. *Kamlo- No known team at present. Possibly part of a Team in the Toa Empire Universe. *Vezon(Chaos) *Poxxu *Katron *Imydrex *Hydros *Magog *Scotho *Moliki *Tazahk *Oksaki *Zuvak *Shaza *Skydrax *Akatark *Zoruxx *Feanor *Ragna *Theobroma *Chromosina *Kaia *Arrea *Necros *Zektox (Formerly) *Cellix *Rando *Vakal *Donavitch *Biodron *Saquc (Was once, the rest set off for other lands) Trivia *They are known as placetoids by the Crustainax. Category:Species Category:Toa